<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The First thing you know... by KingViper347</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28217256">The First thing you know...</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/KingViper347/pseuds/KingViper347'>KingViper347</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Voltron: Legendary Defender</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Autistic Keith (Voltron), Bilingual Lance (Voltron), Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Cuban Lance (Voltron), Female Pronouns for Pidge | Katie Holt, Gay Disaster Keith (Voltron), Gay Keith (Voltron), Italian Pidge | Katie Holt, Japanese Shiro (Voltron), Keith (Voltron) Angst, Keith (Voltron) Has Anxiety, Keith (Voltron) Has Panic Attacks, Keith/Lance (Voltron) Angst, Korean Keith (Voltron), Lance (Voltron) Angst, Lance (Voltron) Has ADHD, Lance (Voltron) Has Self-Esteem Issues, M/M, Minor Adam/Shiro (Voltron), Minor Allura/Romelle (Voltron), Pansexual Hunk (Voltron), Samoan Hunk (Voltron), Space Dad Shiro (Voltron), Space Mom Allura (Voltron), Space Uncle Coran (Voltron), Texan Keith (Voltron)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 14:34:08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,289</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28217256</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/KingViper347/pseuds/KingViper347</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Some say that college is where you make your life. They say it’s where you first begin your life, your real life. Where you make your choices. They say it’s a learning experience, not just for the obvious education reasons but life lessons. They say it’s where you can make your friends, where you find what you’re looking for- they’re all lies. You don’t learn anything here. It’s all just work and work and work until you either get a measly certificate that means nothing, or you give up and lead a good for nothing life. At least that’s what Keith thinks.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Keith/Lance (Voltron)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The First thing you know...</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Okay, so this is my first fanfic that I've actually written up. I suddenly just thought I'd write it and here we are. I'm not too sure about my update schedule quite yet, but I will get them out as soon as possible. Hopefully writer's block won't be a bitch.<br/>Anyway hope you enjoy, and feel free to leave a comment!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Some say that college is where you make your life. They say it’s where you first begin your life, your real life. Where you make your choices. They say it’s a learning experience, not just for the obvious education reasons but life lessons. They say it’s where you can make your friends, where you find what you’re looking for- they’re all lies. You don’t learn anything here. It’s all just work and work and work until you either get a measly certificate that means nothing, or you give up and lead a good for nothing life. At least that’s what Keith thinks. It’s useless but his brother practically begged him to go. He didn’t exactly have a choice. His brother can be <em>very </em>convincing when he wants to be. He knows exactly how to talk you into something, and Keith hates him for it.</p><p>This city was too lively. How on earth was Keith meant to sleep when all people did was party and streak down the streets? This wasn't fair. Why did Shiro have to promise him he would get to meet the writers of his favourite book? Shiro had said he sorted out all of his dorm things so all he had to do was get the information he would need from the main office of the college. Oh god. That meant socialising. That was the one thing Keith was dreading about college. The part where you <em>actually </em>had to talk to people. If Keith had it his way, he would be in his room minding his own business and playing games. But all thanks to Shiro being the worrying brother he is made Keith live the rest of his young life going to a useless place.</p><p>Keith thought it was time he stopped procrastinating and made his way over to the main office. He finally stepped off of his motorbike and walked along the path that was provided. He looked from side to side every now and then at the people walking past him. How the hell were they just talking so easily to each other? God, people are so weird. Keith continued his trek towards the office as he slowed down slightly. Realisation had just hit him. He has <em>no </em>idea where the office is. He starts to look around a bit more frantically, attempting to spot a sign that might be up anywhere. How could he not know where the god damn office is? How could he be this stupid? Why didn't he look this up before he came here?</p><p>Oh. There's a sign there. Panic over. He Makes his way in the direction the sign was pointing making a sigh of relief as he did so. He really wanted to just get this over with so he could relax in his new dorm. He didn't like this change. It was too- drastic. He didn't like it. The scenery was too much. The sound was too much. The people were too much. Why did everyone have to be so extra? Why did this college have to inhabit the most annoying types of people? Soon after following the signs and overthinking things, Keith had found himself outside the very building he had been dreading. He takes a deep breath and starts his course inside the building. Opening the door as timidly as he could, he starts to take in the area of which the office was located. He sees a desk window and walks over to it, slightly anxious.</p><p>"H-Hello? Is anyone there...?" His voice was quiet, his body was tense, his stomach was turning. He was not feeling good. </p><p>"Well, they're not gonna hear you when you're that quiet." Keith quickly turns to his right to find a tall lanky Latino grinning down at him. Now he was getting even more anxious. He stares for a while until the boy starts to speak again. "You must be new here right? Well the assistant isn't working today- buuttt if you're looking for all of the stuff you need, there's instructions there. Or maybe I can help you. You look like you could use a helping hand from a hunk like me, baby." Oh god. He's one of those people. The self absorbed fuck head that thinks he's the best guy in the world. And did he just call Keith 'Baby'? He's trying to flirt with the wrong person.</p><p>"No." Keith had to be the most bluntest, most straight to the point guy to ever exist. He starts to look at the instructions which lead him to a dorm list on the wall next to him. Only one roommate... good. He could somewhat deal with that. Once he gets use to them, it'll be fine right? Keith then turned back to the boy who he now realised looked very offended. Or what he thought. He could've easily have misunderstood his expression. He continues to look at the shock in the boy's face, getting slightly uncomfortable.</p><p>After a few more seconds of Keith and this boy having a staring contest, the boy decided to change his expression. He gives him a fake smile and walks towards the direction of the dorms. Keith waits a little before going the same direction. It'd be creepy if he followed him right? Now he had a sense of where he was going with help from the signs, he slowly made his way to his dorm building. He held the information sheet in his hand, which he wasn't even sure if he was meant to take. Either way, he had it now and he was close to the dorms. </p><p>He starts to close in on the doors in front of the building suddenly regretting all life choices as he sees what is in his way. People. More people that he's going to have to try and avoid. They did seem nice- never mind. Tan boy was speaking to them. They must be just as self-absorbed as him. Great. Now not only does he have to avoid this group, he has to avoid this kid too. Maybe there's a back entrance? Maybe he can sneak past them when they're not looking? Maybe they just won't notice him? He's been doing fine being a ghost most of his life anyway. It won't be much different.</p><p>His mind was made up. He's just going to walk past them. What's the worst that can happen, right? Okay, so they're not exactly blocking the way, they're being quite considerate. He manages to sneak past them with ease not even looking back but he swore one of them was looking at him. Though, best not to engage them. If they're hanging out with that guy, they probably aren't nice people. As he walks in, there is a table set out with different keys on the table. Perhaps if Keith didn't arrive a day late there would be more than just the one key on the table. He takes it and starts to look for his dorm number. </p><p>After climbing the stairs up to the top floor, he finally found the number he was looking for. No. 204. He liked the look of this number. He didn't know why but it just gave him a nice feeling. He sticks his key inside the lock and opens the door, stepping inside and taking in the scene. It was quite subtle. The pale blue walls, the green plants in the corner of the room, the not so bad sofas. He didn't know how to explain it, but it looked so nice. He really thought he would be able to like it here. Maybe college wasn't so bad after all.</p><p>"What the fuck-"</p><p>He took it back. He took it all back.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>